Życzenie starszego brata i młodszej siostry
| obrazek = Plik:O3 numer odcinka.png | kanji = 兄の想い、妹の想い | romaji = Ani no omoi, imōto no omoi | numer odcinka = 3 | rozdziały = Rozdział 4 (od 8 strony), Rozdział 5, Rozdział 6 | arc = Agent Shinigami | poprzedni odcinek = Praca Shinigami | następny odcinek = Przeklęta papuga | premieraJa = 19 października 2004 | ppol = ? | opening = *~Asterisk~ | ending = Life is Like a Boat }} Życzenie starszego brata i młodszej siostry to trzeci odcinek anime Bleach. Opis Acidwire ucieka do Hueco Mundo, by odnowić maskę Hollowa. Rukia Kuchiki omawia z Ichigo Kurosakim jego atak przypuszczając, że Sora Inoue jest kontrolowany przez silniejszego Hollowa, co nadaje jego zachowaniu sens. Dochodzą do wniosku, że następnym razem zaatakuje on swą młodszą siostrę, Orihime Inoue. W tym czasie dziewczyna je kolację ze swoją przyjaciółką, Tatsuki Arisawą. Gdy omawiają, co zjedzą na deser, miś Orihime, Mru-Mruś, spada na ziemię i cały się rozpruwa, co przykuwa uwagę dziewczyn. thumb|left|190px|[[Acidwire atakuje Tatsuki]] Ichigo i Rukia już do nich idą, rozmawiając o tym, że Hollowy często atakują swoje rodziny - jest to próba wypełnienia pustki po ich sercach. Acidwire rozpoczyna atak. Oddzieliwszy duszę Orihime od jej ciała, atakuje Tatsuki. Inoue, chcąc ją uratować, rzuca się na prawą rękę Hollowa. Ten ustępuje, po czym dziewczyna podchodzi do Arisawy, która, nie będąc w stanie zobaczyć przyjaciółki, odsuwa się od niej i krzyczy ze strachu. Inoue chce ją uspokoić, ale Acidwire, wypowiedziawszy jej imię, uświadamia Orihime, że Tatsuki nie może ich ani usłyszeć, ani zobaczyć. Inoue pyta się, skąd Hollow zna jej imię. Hollow odpowiada głosem Sory, czy go poznaje, co zwiększa strach Orihime. Acidwire zaczyna krzyczeć, jak bardzo mu smutno i usiłuje uderzyć Orihime, ale obrania ją Ichigo. Hollow znowu ucieka. Inoue pyta go, dlaczego tu jest. Kurosaki dziwi się, że jest dla niej widoczny, ale zauważa nieruchome ciało Orihime i jej Łańcuch Losu, więc uświadamia sobie, że rozmawia z duchem. thumb|right|190px|[[Orihime powstrzymuje Hollowa przed zjedzeniem Ichigo]] W tej chwili pojawia się Acidwire mówiąc, że Orihime jest martwa, po czym przystępuje do kolejnego ataku. Ichigo, choć próbuje się bronić, zostaje wyrzucony przez ścianę domu. Acidwire chwyta siostrę, która bezskutecznie próbuje się wyrwać. Sora jeszcze raz pyta, czy dziewczyna go pamięta. Tym razem dostaje upragnioną odpowiedź. Hollow opowiada o swojej samotności i bólu spowodowanym tym, że siostra o nim zapomniała. Mówi jej, że jeśli jeszcze trochę go kocha, ma z nim zostać i robić wszystko, co jej każe. Następnie rusza na Przedstawiciela Shinigami w celu zjedzenia go, lecz Orihime protestuje, mówiąc, że Kurosaki nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Acidwire wpada w szał i zaczyna miażdżyć siostrę. thumb|left|190px|[[Sora oczyszcza się Zanpakutō Ichigo]] Wówczas do akcji wkracza Ichigo, tnąc Hollowa. Wściekły chłopak mówi Acidwire'owi, że starsi bracia przychodzą na świat pierwsi, aby chronić młodsze rodzeństwo, które urodzi się po nich i, nawet będąc martwym, nie ma prawa mówić, że zabije swoją młodszą siostrę. Hollow wciąż namawia Orihime do pójścia z nim, przekonując, że więcej nikogo nie skrzywdzi. Inoue, gotowa iść, zostaje powstrzymana przez Rukię, która wie, że to pułapka. Wtedy Sora zauważa podarowane przez niego spinki we włosach siostry i przypomina sobie, jak się nią opiekował oraz wspomina spędzone z nią szczęśliwe chwile. Zaczyna się wahać, jednak po chwili atakuje i walka rozpoczyna się na nowo. Gdy Acidwire ma zadać ostateczny cios Ichigo, na jego drodze staje Orihime, przyjmując na siebie atak. Dziewczyna obejmuje brata i przeprasza za to, że w dniu wypadku poprosiła go, żeby jej nie zostawiał, przez co nie mógł zaznać spokoju oraz za to, że przestała się za niego modlić. Jak wyjaśnia, chciała mu pokazać, że jest szczęśliwa i nie musi się o nią martwić. Wyraża żal, że przez to tylko poczuł się opuszczony. Sora zaczyna zwalczać kontrolującego go Hollowa. W wyniku ran, Orihime mdleje, a Rukia używa Kidō, by ją wyleczyć. Sora wpatruje się w spinki we włosach siostry, które, jak się okazało, nosiła codziennie od jego śmierci. Poruszony, bierze miecz Ichigo i przymierza się do zadania sobie ciosu. Kurosaki chce go powstrzymać, ale Rukia uświadamia mu, że jak się zostanie Hollowem, to nie ma od tego powrotu, a przecięcie Zanpakutō nie oznacza jego śmierci. Sora już ma odejść, kiedy Orihime, wciąż leżąc, przypomina mu dzień, w którym dostała od niego spinki. Pokłócili się wtedy, bo uważała je za zbyt dziecinne, dlatego nie odezwała się do niego, kiedy wychodził do pracy. Wtedy ostatni raz widziała go żywego. Następuje jej ostatnie pożegnanie z bratem. Sora także się żegna, po czym z uśmiechem odchodzi do Soul Society. Występujące postacie Walki * Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Acidwire Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Kidō: * Lecznicze Kidō Nawigacja hu:Testvéri kötelék Kategoria:Odcinki